


aftermath

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [44]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	aftermath

Kasius turns to face her, expectant desperation in his eyes.

“Well?”he demands when she just looks at him, unblinking.

Sinara shrugs, cocks her head to the side and scrutinises him.“Did you do something different with your hair?”

“This is no time for jokes!” He gestures at his face. More specifically, the cut the Terran dealt him.“I am disfigured, Sinara!”

She only just manages not to roll her eyes.

“That’ll teach you not to send your guard into the arena,”she says.

She didn’t mean for the words to slip out.

His shoulders slump. He reaches for her.

She lets him kiss her cheek, just above the scar that’s far worse than his own. He doesn’t even notice it.

“I’m sorry,”he says.“I had her inhibitor. You were perfectly safe.”

“Unlike you, apparently.”

“Apparently.” He sighs, fingers tracing the cut.“Serves me right, really. Am I terribly repulsive?”

“No more than usual,”she quips, brushing a kiss against the spot before he can take her seriously.“It’s quite handsome, really.”

“You’re just saying that to cheer me up,”he accuses.

“I’m not.” She wraps her arms around his neck.“But I can convince you, if need be.”


End file.
